Breathless
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: La noche que Bella se rompe la mano, tras el beso de Jacob, Edward decide que quizás pueda extender un poco los límites de su contacto físico. Al mismo tiempo, Jacob va a visitarla, sin saber lo que le espera. One Shot. ExB


Esto sucede por la noche, el día que Bella se rompe la mano al golpear a Jacob.

Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra hermosa Stephenie Meyer, y solo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Breathless**

"_Esta noche, cuando él crea que duermas, estarás recordándolo, y pensarás en tus opciones_"

**Bella POV**

\- ¿Duele mucho? – Los ojos de Edward prácticamente brillaban. A pesar de lo ocurrido hoy, él estaba feliz.

Habíamos tenido una buena tarde en la casa Cullen. Después de que Carlisle vendara mi mano, habíamos pasado algo de tiempo con Esme, antes de retirarnos a su habitación.

Escuchamos música, hablamos y nos conectamos, si es que aún era posible que estuviéramos más unidos.

Ahora, después de que acompañara con pizza a Charlie, quien no había mostrado nada de compasión por lo sucedido, me había dado una rápida, aunque difícil ducha. Ya estaba enfundada en mi pijama, y Edward me miraba desde la cama.

\- No tanto. Los analgésicos ayudaron – me hizo una seña, y dejé que secara mi cabello con delicadeza, antes de ayudarme a peinarlo. No había sido en absoluto mi momento más brillante el golpear a Jacob con mi mano dominante, aunque el hecho de que Edward se presentara voluntario a ayudarme lo aligeraba.

Besó mi cabestrillo, antes de meterse a mi lado en las cobijas.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – Le sonreí. Ya me lo había dicho, mientras me llevaba con Carlisle.

\- Bueno, mis huesos no opinan lo mismo.

Sentí que se acomodaba más cerca de mí, y pude disfrutar de la presión que ejercía a lo largo de su cuerpo, a todo lo largo del mío. Soltó una risita, mientras atraía mi muñeca para darle un beso suave.

Sus dedos no soltaron mi mano, si no que comenzaron a acariciar lentamente hacia arriba, sobre mi brazo. Mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato, aunque Edward lo ignoró con elegancia.

Me volví levemente entre sus brazos, apenas lo suficiente para poder rozar mis labios con los suyos, pero sin que su mano dejara de subir con extraños patrones.

Me besó, con suavidad, como por encima, por unos segundos.

\- ¿Charlie sigue despierto?

\- Cayó como un tronco – me respondió. En sus ojos pude ver que un leve trazo de lujuria se abría paso. Apenas procesé el cambio, mi pecho se infló, y lamí mis labios con anticipación.

Nos movimos al mismo tiempo. Me besó con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz sin ponerme en peligro. Le correspondí lo mejor que pude. Su mano comenzó a trazar con delicadeza los planos de mi clavícula, y aproveché para mover mi brazo, con cabestrillo y todo, a su cabello. Lo presioné contra mí, y un momento después, nos giramos casi sin planearlo.

Rompí el beso, ante la urgencia para respirar, pero él no se apartó. No pregunté, aunque mi curiosidad seguramente fue obvia para él.

\- Me hizo sentir muy bien el saber que puedes defenderte – musitó contra mi garganta, antes de tomar con cuidado una parte de mi piel y succionarla. Mis ojos casi se pusieron en blanco por la sensación. Acaricié su cabello con mi mano mala, mientras con la otra acariciaba un poco su pecho, sin forzar los límites.

\- ¿Sí?

Asintió, pegándose más a mí. El estar rodeada solo por él, me hizo sentir pequeña, protegida… y muy femenina.

\- Así es. – Me besó de nuevo por un momento. – Tanto que, bueno… Quiero… – pareció quedarse sin palabras, por primera vez en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Sí? – rompí contacto visual, en un intento de hacerlo sentir menos incómodo, y me enfoqué en trazar con mis labios los planos de su rostro.

\- Quiero… - lo corté al tomar su labio superior entre los míos, antes de morderlo con suavidad, y volver a verlo.

\- Dímelo. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno, creo… Creo que quizás no necesitas tanta protección. – Musitó. – Quizás… - una de sus manos hizo un recorrido vacilante por sobre las mantas, desde mis costillas hasta mi cadera. – … No tenga que tener tanto cuidado contigo.

Sonaba avergonzado, pero no tuvo que decir nada más. Entendí plenamente a qué se refería. No cabía en mí misma del gozo, y aunque me preguntaba específicamente a qué se refería, me limité a decir.

\- Definitivamente – antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez sin intenciones de parar.

Entre besos, y caricias, destinadas únicamente a conocernos algo más de lo que ya lo hacíamos, me permití acomodarme debajo de él. Le dejé un espacio entre mis piernas, y pegué mi pelvis a la suya, con las mantas entre nosotros.

Él no me detuvo, aunque controló su peso. Estaba excitado, podía sentirlo, y no iba a romper esta burbuja de primera vez al emocionarme por ello.

Desabotoné solo un poco de su camisa, permitiéndome acariciarlo un poco, solo tentándolo, mientras que sus labios no me daban tregua.

Era maravilloso, y yo solo podía pensar en que no quería que terminara. Lo besé a mi vez, feliz de saber, que al menos por esta noche, no íbamos a ponernos tan conservadores.

Mi espalda estaba comenzando a sentirse algo cansada, por lo que, mientras sentía cómo sus labios sonreían ante los míos, me removí un poco, y…

Un respingo me distrajo. Jamás lo había escuchado hacer un sonido así. Me detuve, y lo miré sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. Eso hasta que él se movió, y pude sentir, que él me encontraba tan atractiva como yo a él.

Por algún extraño milagro, no me apartó. Con cuidado, me atreví a moverme solo un poco, rozándolo apenas. Esta vez, fui yo quien gimió en su mandíbula.

Temblando, ansiosos de explorar la novedad, nos movimos con cuidado, apenas restregándonos.

Él emuló los sonidos que yo emitía, y tuve el placer de verlo fruncir el ceño, antes de que se apartara un poco.

\- ¿Bella? – reprimí el suspiro de frustración que amenazaba con atravesarme. - ¿Deberíamos detenernos?

Su voz estaba entrecortada, y parecía que le faltaba el aliento.

\- En lo absoluto – le respondí, acercándome de nuevo.

Lo besé con toda la pasión que pude concentrar, mientras me movía un poco más rápido, sintiendo algo que jamás había experimentado.

Era la cosa más placentera del mundo, y un tibio calor iba creciendo desde el punto en el que nos tocábamos hasta la punta de mis pies. Me removí con más ganas.

Lo vi tragarse mis suspiros, besándome con cuidado, aunque sin contenerse.

Mirándolo a los ojos, tuve el placer de verlo enterrar su rostro en mi cuello mientras mis manos recorrían su espalda y se enroscaban en su cabello, aún sin poder creer que realmente estuviéramos haciendo esto.

De alguna manera, supe que se estaba conteniendo. Casi no se movía contra mí, quizás por miedo a aplastarme la pelvis o a perder el control, y se enfocó en besarme.

De un momento a otro, y creo que incluso por accidente, una de sus manos rozó mi pecho derecho, y el ramalazo de placer que me provocó fue suficiente para que toda la tensión que había estado construyendo se viniera abajo.

Me dejé ir, entre sus brazos, mientras él besaba mi muñeca con cuidado. Intenté, realmente intenté no gemir tan alto, por miedo a que mi padre nos escuchara, aunque al final, no fue necesario.

No dijimos nada mientras recuperaba la respiración. Edward se había apartado, y me veía con unos ojos de caramelo derretido que me mostraban la totalidad de su alma. Estaba feliz, y sin culpa, y mi corazón dio un brinco. Estaba, si era posible, más enamorada de él.

Me acerqué, quedando de costado, besándolo con desgana en el mentón y luego en los labios.

\- Definitivamente debería golpear a Jacob más seguido.

**Jacob POV**

No estaba precisamente orgulloso del día de hoy, aunque no me arrepentía. No había abordado a Bella de la manera correcta, eso lo veía, pero también _sabía_ que ella me amaba, y sinceramente, no podía estar más feliz de haberle mostrado que era algo recíproco.

No tenía ningún plan en mente, sin embargo, cuando la noche cayó, no pude dejar de pensar en cómo se habían sentido sus manos contra mi pecho desnudo, y sus labios…

Está bien, sí. Ella me había golpeado, pero eso no disminuía mi emoción.

Fue una decisión precipitada. Estaba patrullando, como siempre, caminando sin prisa a los alrededores de La Push, cuando mis patas decidieron todo por mí.

Corrí directo hacia la casa de Bella.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Sólo sabía que aún cabía por su ventana, y aunque imaginaba que el chupasangre podría estar en los alrededores, parecía una buena idea verla.

Solo verla, quizás hablarle. Primero, asegurarme de que ella estaba pensando en sus opciones, como le había dicho en la tarde. Una parte de mí sabía que ella estaría pensando en ello.

Recordé la vez que me colé a su habitación en el periodo en que estaba sola, y las posibilidades que se abrieron ante mi por la chance de encontrarla sola me hicieron correr aún más.

Llegué apenas unos minutos después. Quería saltar directamente a su ventana, pero estaba a unos cincuenta metros cuando un sonido me detuvo.

Era como un suspiro. De Bella. La había escuchado suspirar antes, por lo general cuando la molestaba. Sin embargo, este era diferente.

Cambié de fase, sin pensarlo mucho, cuando una risita me llegó. Alcé la mirada, y vi su ventana abierta. Desde el suelo no podía ver mucho, así que, sin pensarlo, subí a las ramas de uno de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba su casa.

Iba enfocado principalmente en no caerme, por lo que cuando alcé la mirada, el aire escapó de mí.

Estaba justo a la altura perfecta para ver toda su habitación. Por un momento, había creído que estaría al teléfono con una amiga o algo, por la risa. Sin embargo, la realidad no podía ser peor.

Podía ver su cama, desde enfrente. Aunque no la veía a ella. Lo que parecía ser el chupasangre estaba tendido sobre ella. Me preocupé. ¿La estaría lastimando? ¿La amenazaba? ¿Había perdido el control?

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se cortaron cuando distinguí un movimiento muy leve, por debajo de las cobijas. Mi cerebro parecía ir muy lento, y no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. La imagen ante mí no tenía mucho sentido, cuando de pronto, vi el brazo de Bella.

Era con el que me había golpeado. Lo subió a la espalda del chupasangre. Pero no para apartarlo, o golpearlo o algo, sino para recorrer su espalda en una lenta caricia, y luego introducirse debajo de su camisa.

Escuché lo que parecían ser gemidos muy bajos, antes de que el movimiento de las cobijas se repitiera, y todo hiciera clic en mi cabeza.

Las cobijas se alzaron un poco, hasta rodear las caderas del vampiro. Aún así, había otro movimiento, como una onda…

_¡Oh! _Oh_…_

Me tomó otro momento admitir lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar de que había ido a suficientes reuniones junto a las fogatas para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Bella estaba _fajando_ con esa… cosa.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, ante la idea. Un espasmo de náuseas me recorrió, aunque, por alguna razón muy masoquista no fui capaz de irme.

Había creído que Bella estaría pensando en nuestro beso, o en sus opciones. _Nuestras _opciones.

Otro gemido me sacó del shock.

¿Cómo podía esto estar pasando? Ni siquiera había considerado que fuera posible que él pudiera besarla. Yo mismo se lo había dicho en el auto. Era un muerto. Una piedra…

Y aún así, estaba pasando.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Con un gemido, esta vez de dolor, me dejé caer de la rama. Estaba por irme. No quedaba mucha opción, cuando una frase hizo que el dolor me atravesara.

\- Debería golpear a Jacob más seguido – era Bella. Estaba feliz, sin aliento, y, aunque me costaba admitirlo, sonaba satisfecha.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para hacerme correr. No me detuve hasta que las olas del mar fueron lo único que podía escuchar, aunque sabía que eso jamás borraría las imágenes y los sonidos que se habían grabado con fuerza en mi cerebro.

Nunca debí haber ido.

* * *

_De acuerdoooo, sé que Edward jamás hubiera dejado que esto sucediera, sin embargo, la idea seguia rondándome y por fin me senté a escribirla. Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. _

_¿Reviews?_

**^Sev**


End file.
